


Just a Kiss

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, Ginhijiweek2020, M/M, Universe Alternative, popstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Havia certas coisas que mesmo a capacidade magistral de atuação de Hijikata e Gintoki era incapaz de mascarar.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o segundo dia da Ginhiji Week!  
> Tema: Popstar.

A agência de entretenimento Gintama estava no mercado há muito menos tempo do que outras companhias, mas nos últimos anos as coisas mudaram radicalmente. Mesmo sendo positivos, não esperavam receber tamanha atenção do público, e isso tudo devia-se às últimas contratações descobertas por olheiros, atualmente considerados os maiores rivais do mundo artístico.

O primeiro deles foi Hijikata Toushirou, um moreno alto de boa aparência e olhar demoníaco, que encontrou seu caminho facilmente através de sua dedicação e diligência na arte da atuação, contrariando a todas as expectativas, já que quando se tratava de terceiros era bastante educado, sendo logo em sua estréia e em mais dois anos seguidos eleito como ‘O homem que todas as mulheres gostariam de passar uma noite'. Ao que parecia, seus ares de bad boy encantavam ao sexo feminino — e masculino também, as cartas dos fãs comprovavam isso.

A segunda foi Sakata Gintoki. Sendo o completo oposto de seu companheiro de agência, Gintoki passou a ser conhecido como yorozuya, graças a sua versatilidade. O rapaz era extremamente adaptável, e não havia papel que não pudesse atuar. No último semestre, tinha liderado a pesquisa de 'Sexy até mesmo respirando', título obtido por seu último drama de romance, onde atuava como um professor de ensino médio, cujo único defeito era a impossibilidade de controlar o charme de seu permanente natural.

Diante de todo esse destaque, uma proposta um tanto desafiadora chegou à agência, visando contratar ambos os atores para um trabalho em comum: um filme boy love.

O tema vinha ganhando a atenção do público, e apesar de já ser tratado por alguns como clichê, o roteiro vinha de um diretor renomado, de métodos inovadores, e abordava temas voltados para uma faixa etária mais adulta, cujo foco não era apenas o romance.

A história basicamente se passaria no submundo de Edo, onde um policial em missão extraoficial se infiltra na máfia a fim de descobrir pistas do assassinato de sua noiva, consequentemente levando-o a se encontrar com o chefe da organização. O que ele não esperava é que apesar da diferença gritante entre seus mundos, os dois se aproximassem, e ganhasse justamente a confiança de um dos piores criminosos de Edo. Entretanto, com o passar dos meses, o policial percebe que a confiança aos poucos se encaminha para algo mais íntimo, o que lhe dá mais liberdade sob os olhos dos integrantes, mas igualmente o torna um alvo para rivais. Contra todas as chances, o policial se vê cada vez mais envolvido naquela relação, e que talvez, antes de obter qualquer informação, seus segredos acabem mais do que expostos.

Era um trabalho um tanto ousado, do tipo que nenhum deles havia experimentado antes, mas era algo que alavancaria suas carreiras, ainda mais diante de toda a repercussão que a relação dos dois causava. Ginhiji ou Hijigin, era a forma carinhosa como os fãs se referiam aos dois, que sempre apareciam juntos em eventos e afins, devido ao fato de compartilharem da mesma empresa, mas até então, nunca haviam trabalhado juntos. Uma oportunidade daquelas seria extremamente rentável à empresa, e abalaria todo o mercado do entretenimento.

Porém, só tinha um problema: ao contrário do que o público pensava, a rivalidade entre Hijikata e Gintoki era bastante real, e estava além do controle da agência. Inclusive existiam cláusulas secretas em seus contratos que aplicavam multas absurdas caso tais desentendimentos acontecessem em público, o que por hora era a única coisa capaz de controlá-los.

Mas mesmo com todos os contras, o presidente da companhia decidiu dar um voto de confiança às suas duas maiores estrelas, e os chamou para uma reunião logo após discutir o assunto com seus respectivos agentes. Agora, após expor a proposta, ele encarava Hijikata e Gintoki, sentados em cantos opostos na extensa mesa.

— E então? — perguntou Sorachi.

Os dois trocaram um olhar atravessado, seguido de um longo momento de silêncio.

O problema não se encontrava em fazer as cenas, mas com quem as fariam. Se estar num mesmo ambiente já era um insulto, imagine contracenando naquele nível de intimidade? Ambos sabiam muito bem disso, mas jamais dariam o braço a torcer.

— Hmpf, Gin-san não vê problema algum nisso, não sou conhecido como yorozuya a toa. Agora não posso dizer o mesmo sobre outras pessoas, não é, Hijikata-kun…? — ironizou.

— Tsc, que pergunta mais tola — desdenhou, baforando o fumaça do cigarro. — Minha participação era certa desde o momento em que a proposta foi recebida.

O presidente suspirou, cansado. As coisas tinham saído melhor do que o planejado, mas este era apenas o começo de tudo.

᠁ ✣ ᠁

As gravações começariam em um mês, tempo em que os atores deveriam se familiarizar com o roteiro antes da leitura em grupo. Ambos Hijikata e Gintoki participaram de reuniões conjuntas com o diretor, que assim como suspeitava, aprovou completamente a energia dos dois. Em suas palavras: “era exatamente o que ele procurava”.

Mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas.

De início as gravações ocorreram perfeitamente. Muitos inclusive afirmaram nunca ter visto tamanha sincronia entre dois atores, e que não pareciam de forma alguma estreantes naquele gênero. Hijikata atuava com maestria em seu papel de policial. A disciplina já era algo inato, e apenas teve que direcioná-la para seu personagem. O mesmo acontecia com Gintoki. Ele era merecedor de sua fama como yorozuya, e graças a seu modos mais relaxados, simplesmente deixou-se possuir pelo chefe da organização.

Também estava tudo bem enquanto nas semanas iniciais focaram apenas na tensão dos personagens, nos encontros de discussões acaloradas, nas divergências de suas naturezas; ou quando próximos, na fase de companheirismo e ao evoluírem para interações físicas. O problema mesmo surgiu na tomada da cena mais íntima, que se iniciaria num beijo e terminaria na primeira noite do casal; a mais leve das duas cenas sensuais a serem protagonizadas durante o filme.

Hijikata seria aquele a liderar a cena, a seduzir Gintoki, que então o levaria para cama. Entretanto, cada vez que Gintoki tentava se aproximar para compartilharem do beijo, ele simplesmente travava ao encontrar os olhos obscurecidos de Hijikata, obrigando o diretor a interromper a gravação. Ao menos seis tomadas haviam sido desperdiçadas diante do mesmo problema até o diretor dar uma pausa nas gravações e por fim decidir por encerrar o dia.

Gintoki foi o primeira deixar a locação, dirigindo-se a seu trailer sem uma palavra sequer. Hijikata o observou de longe, notando a visível perturbação de seu companheiro de cena.

Apesar da rivalidade, Hijikata reconhecia a qualidade dos trabalhos de Gintoki, assim como suas habilidades de atuação, embora jamais tivesse dito a alguém. Por isso sabia que existia algo de incongruente naquela noite, e pelo bem do filme e da equipe, deveria tirar tudo a limpo.

Despedindo-se da staff, foi a procura de Gintoki. Seus agentes viriam dali há uma hora e meia, que seria quando as gravações se encerrariam, o que daria tempo suficiente para se resolverem sem envolver outras pessoas — ao menos era o que pretendia.

Hijikata bateu na porta do trailer, mas não houve resposta. Se vendo ignorado, adentrou-o com ares irritados por conta própria, encontrando Gintoki sentado no sofá mais a frente, e os dedos emaranhados no cabelo ondulado. Percebeu que não estava sendo ignorado, Gintoki na verdade estava absorto em outro universo, repetindo baixinho: “foi só um sonho, só um sonho…”.

— Oe, qual é a droga do seu problema?

Gintoki sobressaltou-se, colocando-se de pé no ato.

— O que quer Hijikata? Veio pedir conselhos de atuação? — Perguntou, um sorriso arrogante forçado desenhando-se em seu rosto.

— Estou tentando entender por que está querendo arruinar a gravação.

— Do que está me acusando, maldito? Eu apenas-... — interrompeu-se, coçando a nuca exasperado.

— Apenas o quê?

— Não importa, não é da sua conta.

— É da minha conta quando começa a atrapalhar o meu trabalho, idiota — grunhiu aproximando-se, ato que levou Gintoki a dar um passo para trás; o que não passou despercebido a Hijikata.

Hijikata piscou confuso, dando mais um passo como teste, o que ocasionou em um desconfortável desviar de rosto do platinado, já que estava no limite que as dimensões do trailer o permitia.

O moreno escorou-se contra a parede, um sorriso divertido rasgando-se em sua face.

— Se não o conhecesse Yorozuya, diria que minha presença está te deixando nervoso.

— D-De onde tirou isso? Por acaso bateu com a cabeça?!

Hijikata semicerrou os olhos, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Gintoki num átimo ao encurrala-lo com ambos os braços contra a parede, o que o fez pressionar-se ao máximo, ocasionando um leve rubor em suas faces.

— Então você não se importa se conversarmos assim.

Gintoki deu de ombros, e tentou, realmente tentou suportar, em outra ocasião teria sucedido, mas não desta vez.

— T-Tudo bem, seu maldito, você venceu — assumiu Gintoki mal humorado, empurrando-o para longe. — É algo idiota, mas… ah… — suspirou, apertando um dos ombros.

O moreno esperou com uma milagrosa paciência.

— Suponho de tenha lido o roteiro inteiro.

Hijikata grunhiu afirmativamente.

— Bem… digamos que eu talvez tenha sonhado com tudo, com as cenas de beijo e afins, e você estava lá. Agora toda vez que preciso… você sabe…

— Me beijar.

— S-Sim… te beijar… eu acabo lembrando e me sinto desconfortável.

— E é isso que te impede de me beijar? — questionou em tom sério.

— Eu disse que era idiota, seu idiota! — Justificou o platinado com pouco caso. — Um sonho erótico com você é simplesmente constrangedor, por isso não queria falar na-...

E de fato ele não pôde mais falar, pois Hijikata o puxou pelo colarinho e colou os lábios aos dele. Seus olhos surpresos encontraram os do moreno, que o encarava com aquela mesma energia presente em cena ao envolver sua nuca, por fim fechando os olhos ao mover a boca contra a de Gintoki, exatamente como deveriam ter feito na gravação.

Gintoki pegou-se confuso ao correspondê-lo com mais entusiasmo do que pretendia. As lembranças do sonho não faziam jus ao beijo de Hijikata, com a forma dominante com que o tomava. Com quem aquele desgraçado tinha aprendido a beijar tão bem?

O moreno separou-se de repente, levando as costas da mão à boca, refletindo por um instante antes de voltar a encará-lo. Sua respiração estava levemente atrapalhada.

— V-Viu? É só um beijo, Yorozuya, não significa nada.

O coração de Gintoki se encontrava estranhamente acelerado, e sua mente atordoada. Hijikata quis provar um ponto, ele entendia, mas por que diabos se mostrava tão constrangido em sua frente agora? E nem ao menos parecia se dar conta disso!

Dando um passo para trás, Hijikata limpou a garganta.

— Agora pare de pensar demais sobre isso, e leve a sério nossas cenas amanhã — exigiu, antes de lhe dar as costas e bater a porta do trailer com mais força do que a necessária.

Gintoki deixou-se deslizar pela parede, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Parar de pensar. Parar de pensar? Ele só poderia estar brincando. Agora sim é que seria definitivamente impossível terminar aquelas gravações.

Recostando a cabeça contra a parede, levou os dedos aos lábios antes de murmurar:

— Maldito seja, Hijikata.


End file.
